valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Phyress
Phyress is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer, and can be found in Audoula Temple on the Lake. Background A former queen of Dipan. Phyress participated in the Year-Long War which began in 581 C.C., with only two comrades, her attendant Sylphide and commander Guilm. Phyress was a heroine in the Battle of Paltierre, the Arkdain uprising, the Battle of Artolia pass, and the Battle of Rosetta. Were it not for her, the surrounding four powers would have been unable to completely contain Rosetta. During the Battle of Rosetta near the end of the Year-Long War, she fought her sister Celes, losing an arm in the process. As the war ended, she gave up the warrior life, and adopted Seluvia, the sole survivor of a little village that got destroyed during the conflict. She married her childhood friend King Cyphel of Paltierre, and bore him a daughter, Chrystie. Despite being disliked by Cyphel's brother, Alm, she supported her husband in governing the country, but in 622 C.C. she caught an endemic disease and passed away. Mourning his wife, Cyphel died five years later. Phyress possessed the skill and knowledge of a great bowyer. She also compiled the writings of alchemy scattered throughout the continent to create the Tome of Truths. She also specifically asked Silmeria to be materialized as a girl of 17. Battle Phyress is widely considered as the best Archer for the compulsory part of the game. She has high all-round stats, and comes with three powerful attacks: Flame Shot, Shrapnel Shatter and Flare Blast. Her initial skill, Psychosoma, boosts her attack power significantly due to high Magic and Strength stats. Phyress comes equipped with a Long Bow, Silver Sallet, Silver Cloak, Leather Glove and Leather Boots. Attacks *Flame Shot - Initial *Flare Blast - Initial *Shrapnel Shatter - Initial *Poison Shot - Level 7 *Stony Decree - Level 15 *Target Throat - Level 22 *Blinding Distortion - Level 30 *Stardust - Level 37 *Aiming Wisp - Level 45 *Smashing Shot - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Magic *Explosion - Level 20 *Thunder Storm - Level 38 *Glacial Blizzard - Level 43 *Earth Grave - Level 52 Tolerances *Fire + 20% All others are neutral Soul Crush Phyress uses the standard Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. She will say "See you in the afterlife!" before using it. Relic Location A bow in Audoula Temple on the Lake, found up and to the left of the room which contains Khanon's relic. Phyress has a 90% chance of appearing. Ehrde is the other possible option. Phyress will say "I'll come out, but I better look young!" when you materialize her. Release Information Upon being released, Phyress will appear in the chapel in Solde. She will give you a Golden Egg if you go see her before the end of Chapter 4, and 300,000 OTH right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Trivia *Phyress has the same voice actress as Sha-Kon, Chrystie, Crescent and Lwyn. Thus, they have identical battle quotes. *Phyress was a prominent figure in her time, and may thus have a short conversation at the beginning of a battle with her sister Celes, her daughter Chrystie, her adoptive son Seluvia, her brother-in-law Alm, her comrade-in-arms Guilm and his son Dyn, if they are on the same team. Oddly enough, she may also have a conversation with Khanon, but not with her faithful attendant, Sylphide. ---- Category: Einherjar Category: Female